Juste une fois
by Azzarine
Summary: Une soirée d'Halloween un peu particulière organisée par McGonagall, et une nuit de plaisirs partagés unique. HPDM. Suite de 3 petits OS. Second OS en ligne !
1. Juste une fois

Un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue cette nuit en rêve (-_-) et que je me suis dépêchée d'ecrire. Il y a probablement des fautes mais ma fois, j'ai relu pourtant ! ^^

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Juste une fois**

**.**

- Je la sens mal cette soirée…

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca peut être sympa de ne pas savoir avec qui tu vas danser.

Harry plissa le nez en regardant le masque qu'il tenait à la main. Chaque élève avait reçu le matin-même un loup noir classique soigneusement ensorcelé par McGonagall et qui, une fois posé sur le visage, neutralisait tout relief du corps, aussi bien les formes que les habits.

- Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincu, je crois que je vais rester là.

- Sûrement pas !

Hermione lui plaqua le masque contre le torse et ajouta :

- C'est notre dernière soirée d'Halloween que nous passons à Poudlard, la prochaine aura sans aucun doute moins de magie. Alors tu viens avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

Le brun pinça les lèvres. Il fini par céder sous l'insistance de son amie et, le soir même, à dix-neuf heures, des centaines de jeunes sorciers posaient sur leur visage le masque magique qui les recouvrait instantanément d'une longue robe noire à capuche.

- On a l'air de Mangemorts… grogna Ron.

- Certes. Mais au moins, toutes les différences sont estompées, fit Hermione en s'approchant. On garde juste nos voix et pour le peu qu'on voit de notre visage, les autres vont être durs à reconnaitre…

- C'est le but, fit Ginny en souriant.

Elle plaça le masque sur son visage et la longue robe noire se déploya autour d'elle. Elle remonta ensuite la capuche et se fondit dans la masse des autres Gryffondors prêts à partir pour la Grande Salle.

- C'est… troublant.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se tenaient côte à côte en bas du grand escalier de marbre. Devant eux, une marée de jeunes gens en robe noire à capuche et loup sur le visage déambulait.

- On se retrouve demain matin, fit Hermione en les quittant brusquement.

- Mais ?

- Aller, en chasse, fit alors Ron en disparaissant à son tour.

- Chasse ?

Harry resta planté sur les marches et, dépité, fini par se lancer et plongea dans la marée sorcière en direction de la Grande Salle. Il se fit bousculer, aborder, repoussa des mains baladeuses et jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. C'était une mauvaise idée et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de dix minutes ici, juste le temps de manger quelque chose puis il filait.

S'approchant du grand buffet orné de tout ce que pouvait compter la gastronomie sorcière en matière de recettes à base de citrouille, il saisit une assiette et la rempli de tout ce qu'il pouvait avant d'embarquer deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et de chercher à rejoindre le hall d'entrée, désormais vide. Les bains de foule, ce n'était décidément pas pour lui…

A plusieurs reprises on le bouscula et on lui-même la main aux fesses. Il bondit, jura, puis fila ventre à terre, son assiette levée haut au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter de la renverser, et ne fut pas fâché de se retrouver enfin dans un endroit où les corps ne se pressaient pas contre le sien… C'était une expérience très troublante.

S'asseyant dans un coin, il mangea en regardant les autres discuter avec leurs semblables et fut tenté de retirer son masque. Il allait le faire quand on s'assit près de lui.

- Tu étouffes toi aussi ? demanda le garçon en soupirant.

- Ouais.

Avec le bruit ambiant, Harry ne parvint pas à reconnaitre la voix, ni même la main qui piqua dans son assiette un petit choux fourré à la citrouille confite. Le Gryffondor soupira alors et proposa une bouteille de Bierraubeurre à son compagnon d'infortune qui l'accepta. Ils trinquèrent sur fond de hululements sinistres et scie musicale puis burent en silence avant de rester assis là sur la pierre froide à observer les autres se répartir progressivement en petits groupes. Rapidement, des « couples » se formèrent, chacun tenant la main de l'autre pour ne pas perdre de vue le compagnon de soirée choisi. La seule chose dans cette masse noire qui restait distinguable était la taille des gens et leur voix. Mais quand mille personnes parlent en même temps, tandis qu'un orchestre lugubre joue une musique à faire froid dans le dos, il est très compliqué de distinguer les voix.

- On va se promener ? demanda soudain le compagnon de Harry en se levant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de silence, cette scie musicale me vrille le crâne.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se releva en époussetant sa robe. L'autre lui prit soudain la main et Harry piqua un violent fard.

- Juste pour ne pas se perdre, fit son compagnon de soirée.

- Euh… Ouais.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent alors de la Grande Salle mais partout où ils allaient, il y avait un ou plusieurs couples qui avaient eue la même idée qu'eux. Ils finirent par se faire reléguer sur un balcon du quatrième étage après avoir parcouru les deux étages précédents en vain.

- Enfin un peu de calme, soupira Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais enlever ce masque…

- Non, attend, répondit l'autre. Pas tout de suite.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait dommage de se reconnaitre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais si on commence à discuter et que tu es mon ennemi, tu pourrais engranger des choses sur moi et les ressortir dans les pires moments.

- C'est un risque à prendre.

L'autre garçon s'assit en tailleur sur le balcon et regarda vers le ciel. Il faisait froid cette nuit mais la lune était ronde et brillante. Un nuage se traina devant elle et soudain, le hurlement d'un loup-garou résonna dans la Forêt Interdite. Les deux garçons frissonnèrent et Harry songea à Lupin qui devait être en train d'écumer la forêt la plus proche de là où il avait élu domicile…

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il soudain en s'asseyant en face de l'autre.

- A rien de spécial et toi ?

- A mon parrain…

- Ah ?

- Oui, c'est un Lycanthrope alors ce hurlement m'a fait penser à lui.

Sous son masque, les yeux bleus du compagnon d'Harry se plissèrent.

- Je ne connais personne qui ait un parrain Lycan, fit-il.

Harry sourit, soulagé. Apparemment, ce garçon n'était pas un de ces proches.

- Regarde… fit alors ce dernier. Des chauves-souris !

Harry se tourna et tous les deux observèrent un nuage de chauve-souris en formation serrée qui monta vers la lune, la masqua un instant en bruissant désagréablement, avant de fondre vers la Forêt Interdite. Le Gryffondor se rassit alors et réalisa qu'il était bras contre bras avec l'autre garçon. Ce contact le fit frissonner et ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

- Ce soir, j'ai perdu des êtres chers, fit soudain Harry.

- Ah ouais ? Navré…

- Enfin c'était il y a seize ans mais… Des fois je pense à eux.

- C'était qui ?

- Mes parents.

- Oh. Désolé…

- Bah, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le garçon sous le masque fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire lui disait quelque chose mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se leva et quitta le balcon.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Manger.

- Encore ?

- Oui, j'ai la dalle, tu viens ?

- Ma foi…

Harry sourit puis tendit la main et l'autre s'en empara. Finalement, discuter avec une personne masquée en étant sois même masqué, c'était plus facile et plus intéressant qu'il n'y pensait. Étrangement, il avait envie de vider son sac face à cet inconnu qui pouvait n'importe quel garçon du collège…

Alors qu'ils regagnaient la grande salle, main dans la main afin de ne pas se perdre, Harry se figea.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'autre.

- Là-bas… La fille de dos sans son masque… vers la porte.

Son compagnon regarda l'intéressée et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne la connais pas…

- Moi si, fit Harry, soudain mauvais. On bouge.

- Hé !

Le Gryffondor tourna les talons et entraina son compagnon à l'opposée de la Grande Salle. Il venait de voir Ginny sans son masque, en train de discuter avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et la jalousie lui avait étreint le cœur si fort qu'il en avait envie de pleurer.

- Oh, oh ! Attends, tu veux ?

L'autre stoppa soudain net et Harry lui lâcha la main.

- C'est qui cette rouquine ? Ta nana ?

- C'était, gronda Harry.

Il s'éloigna vers une porte fermée et se cogna la tête contre. Il s'y adossa ensuite et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

- Oh là… fit l'autre garçon en s'agenouillant devant lui. Toi tu viens de te faire plaquer… fit-il. Pourtant cette fille ne faisait que discuter…

- Avec un garçon qu'elle a rencontré alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux masqués, fit Harry entre ses bras. On sort ensemble depuis six mois et elle trouve son alter-ego chez un autre mec, pour moi c'est clair.

L'autre pinça les lèvres. Il leva une main, hésita, puis la posa sur celle de Harry qui se referma sur ses doigts. Le brun releva ensuite la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Ces yeux… fit alors l'autre. Je les ai déjà vus quelque part…

Il avança la main avec l'intention claire de retirer le masque d'Harry qui recula aussitôt.

- Non, fit-il. Si tu m'enlève mon masque maintenant, la soirée sera terminée.

L'autre se redressa et Harry décroisa ses bras. Il déplia ses jambes et toucha du dos de ses phalanges celles de son compagnon de soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit-il.

Comme dans un miroir, les deux garçons levèrent leurs mains et Harry appuya sa paume contre la sienne.

- On a les mêmes mains, fit-il avec un sourire.

L'autre sourit et Harry croisa ses doigts aux siens. Il leva son autre main et prit le menton de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda celui-ci.

- Rien de spécial… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

L'autre baissa aussitôt la tête et Harry sourit. Il lui lâcha la main puis soupira et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Il se gratta le crâne à travers la capuche et secoua la tête.

- Cette garce ! fit-il.

- Aller, elle ne t'a pas trompé, si ? fit alors son compagnon en s'asseyant comme lui.

- Non mais… Bah ! Aller, faut que je l'oublie au moins pour la nuit.

- Bonne idée. On va se promener ?

- On va faire ca toute la nuit ? demanda alors Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- On va éviter ce que tu sous-entends, fit-il en se levant.

L'autre se releva et s'excusa.

- Pas grave, va, répondit Harry.

Il leva la main et son compagnon s'en empara en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

- Étrangement, cela ne me gêne pas, fit alors le Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais j'ai confiance en toi…

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es non plus et c'est pourquoi je pressens la bonne nuit. On ne s'est pas trouvés par hasard, ajouta l'autre garçon avec un sourire.

- Ouais…

Ils s'éloignèrent alors et passèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes à parcourir les couloirs en discutant de leurs vies respectives tout en évitant soigneusement de prononcer des noms ou, comme dans le cas de Harry, des moments qui auraient aussitôt mit la puce à l'oreille de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils avaient fait le tour de l'étage, et revenaient à présent vers la Grande Salle, on les bouscula brutalement. Apparemment, une sorte de chasse à l'homme avait été organisée entre ceux qui avaient retiré leurs masques et dans la bousculade, Harry fut propulsé contre le mur, y plaquant son compagnon un peu brutalement.

- Aouf… fit celui-ci. Quelle bande de crétins !

- Ca va ? demanda Harry. Rien de cassé ?

- Non…

L'autre détourna la tête et Harry recula d'un pas en réalisant qu'ils étaient bien trop près l'un, de l'autre à son goût. Il allait s'éloigner un peu plus quand l'autre le retint par les doigts.

- Attends… fit-il.

Harry le regarda et se rapprocha pour éviter un autre groupe de sauvages et se retrouva alors plus près encore de son compagnon de soirée et sentit une chaleur suspecte l'envahir. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et un frémissement lui descendit jusque dans les talons. Le souffle court, il regarda l'autre devant lui puis soudain, s'éloigna.

- Non, reste…

- Je ne peux pas, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas… moi.

- Nous sommes masqués, fit l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- Je… De ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir…

Son compagnon se redressa, visiblement surpris, et lui prit la main. Il y croisa ses doigts et l'entraina ensuite non loin, dans un couloir désaffecté au sol couvert de poussière. Les tableaux accrochés au mur étaient recouverts de crasse et leurs habitants devaient avoir fui depuis longtemps. Une porte fermée à clef se trouvait au fond de ce boyau sombre et Harry sentit son corps l'abandonner brusquement.

- Non, fit-il. Je…

- De quoi as-tu peur ? N'as-tu jamais voulu essayer ? demanda l'autre.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je…

- C'est le moment idéal, répondit son compagnon. Nous ne nous sommes pas reconnus, même en parlant de nous-mêmes, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il notre vie demain ?

- Je…

Harry déglutit. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête. Son compagnon de soirée sourit et le tira à lui. Le brun le colla alors au mur et noua ses mains aux siennes. Il pencha son visage vers le sien, le souffle court, puis appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'une seconde. Il rompit le contact et l'autre lui sourit avant de chercher à l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Harry glissa sa langue contre celle de l'autre et leur baiser s'approfondit. Étrangement, Harry ne ressentit aucun dégoût à embrasser un garçon. Il s'enhardi même et pressa son corps contre celui de l'autre qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Harry abandonna alors la bouche pour le cou de l'autre et entreprit de défaire les agrafes de la robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce…

Le brun fit descendre ses caresses sur le torse imberbe et l'autre garçon se mit à frémir violemment. Il se crispa, serrant les doigts sur les pierres du mur dans son dos et soudain, il s'effondra. Harry le suivit et prit les choses en main, littéralement…

- Ah… Non, pas là…

Allongé sur le dos, l'autre garçon était totalement à la merci de Harry qui glissa une main sur son ventre jusqu'entre ses cuisses. L'autre les serra aussitôt mais Harry continua ses caresses et sentit rapidement l'intimité de son compagnon se durcir. Il remonta ensuite sur le ventre et joua avec un téton du bout des doigts.

- Tu me rends dingue… souffla son compagnon.

Harry sourit. Il prit la bouche de l'autre et leur baiser se fit brutal. Le Gryffondor redescendit sa main et déboutonna le pantalon noir qui allait avec la panoplie de sorcier incognito. Son compagnon se crispa et se cambra quand la main froide du brun se glissa dans son caleçon.

- Ah c'est bon… souffla l'autre. Tu me rends dingue…

Harry le caressa plusieurs fois puis décida de tirer le sexe tendu de sa prison de tissu. Le seul pénis qu'il n'avait jamais manipulé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le sien, et d'en tenir un autre dans sa main lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il le massa doucement et le membre se dressa alors. Le Gryffondor se mit à le malaxer un peu plus durement et son compagnon roula sur le côté. Harry le serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ah…Ah !

Son compagnon se roula alors en boule en tremblant.

- Ce fut rapide… fit Harry.

Il sourit et l'autre se remit sur le dos. Le brun se redressa alors et déboucla son pantalon. Son compagnon, haletant, se redressa et glissa sa main dans le pantalon ouvert. Harry se cambra. Il gémit en se laissant toucher mais, au moment de jouir, il repoussa la main qui le manipulait et poussa son compagnon sur le flanc. Il se cala contre lui et fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon.

- Ah nom de… ! jura alors l'autre. C'est… si gros !

Harry serra les dents en pénétrant son amant. Il était étroit mais chaud et il se détendit rapidement après quelques mouvements.

- Je… Je vais venir… fit Harry. Ah bon sang !

- Attends ! s'exclama alors l'autre.

Il l'emprisonna aussitôt en lui et se tourna à demi.

- Retire-toi, fit-il.

Harry, un peu surpris, obéit, pensant qu'il lui faisait mal, mais quand son amant l'attira au-dessus de lui en lui présentant son sexe à nouveau dur, le brun comprit. Il se pencha, embrassa l'autre avec vigueur et se glissa sur le membre tendu en serrant les dents.

- Ah ! Ah… C'est… fantastique ! J'ai jamais ressentit ca avec une fille ! fit le compagnon du Gryffondor en souriant. C'est trop bon, c'est…

Il se cambra et Harry se redressa. Les mains sur le ventre de l'autre, il remua doucement son bassin et son compagnon gémit sans aucune retenue. Il s'empara soudain du sexe tendu devant lui et Harry lui souilla la main avant même de pouvoir le prévenir.

- Je… suis désolé… fit-il, le souffle court.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'autre en souriant.

Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il posa alors une main sur le masque et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Celui-ci leva une main et la posa à son tour sur le loup d'Harry.

- A trois… fit-il.

- Un, deux, trois…

Ils expédièrent les masques au loin et Harry se redressa avec un large sourire.

- Je savais que c'était toi, fit-il.

Il gémit et Malefoy sourit.

- Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ces yeux verts quelque part… Ah ! Potter tu…

Le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se redressa en criant et le blond se répandit en lui en enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches de son amant.

- Ah ! Ah putain c'est trop bon !

Harry appuya sa main sur son sexe pour jouir sur le ventre du Serpentard. Il s'effondra ensuite sur lui, et tous les deux se regardèrent. Malefoy leva le menton et l'embrassa.

- Il y avait combien de chances pour qu'on se trouve ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry le libéra de son étreinte et s'allongea près de lui.

- Aucune, fit-il.

Il remonta son caleçon et son pantalon et Malefoy en fit autant. Il s'assit ensuite mais Harry le retint de se lever.

- Il n'y en aura pas d'autre, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, aucune…

Le blond se retourna et se pencha sur sa Némésis. Il l'embrassa vivement puis récupéra son masque, le reposa sur son visage et disparu dans la foule en redevenant incognito. Harry se releva alors. Il regarda son masque entre ses mains, sourit soudain niaisement et rougit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, il n'y avait aucune chances pour que Malefoy et lui se rapprochent pendant cette soirée anonyme et encore moins pour qu'ils en viennent à coucher ensembles… Néanmoins, c'était arrivé, par quel coup du hasard, les deux l'ignoraient mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs c'est qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Ils allaient garder cette courte aventure pour eux, bien enfoui dans leur jardin secret, et ne jamais la ressortir, pas avant des très nombreuses années, en tous cas…

Avec un sourire, Harry glissa son masque dans sa poche et quitta le réduit. Il rejoignit Gryffondor, le cœur gonflé et se pelotonna dans son lit en repensant à ces quelques minutes si intenses…

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors, verdict ? J'ai du mal à écrire les OS, celui-ci fait environ 12 pages word et j'ai du me faire violence pour le terminer ici... lol<p>

Bone, n'oubliez pas, une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir ^^

Edit : Ré-up et corrigé le 2-11-11 a 19h30


	2. C est la dernière

_Bien bien ! Voilà la suite de "Juste une Fois" mais euh, comment dire ? Hem... Bon vous verrez bien._

_*s'éloigne pour creuser sa tombe*_

_*dépense des mille et des cents pour se payer le cerceuil le plus confortable et luxueux qui existe au monde*_

_Voilà, vous pouvez commencer à lire... *s'installe* je suis prête..._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**C'est la dernière…**

**.**

Harry éternua violemment et renifla. Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire puis lui conseilla d'aller se faire soigner. Le Gryffondor accepta d'aller demander une potion à Mrs Pomfresh car il en avait ras le bol d'être malade. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il reniflait comme un malpropre et passait son temps à éternuer. En plus, depuis le matin-même, il parlait du nez ce qui avait bien fait rien ses camarades de dortoir…

En longeant le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, Harry se laissa distraire par les guirlandes de sapin et de houx qui couraient le long des murs. Une odeur de pain d'épice et de neige flottait dans les couloirs et il n'y avait aucun doute, Noël approchait, et à grands pas puisque les élèves rentraient chez eux le samedi suivant, soit dans moins d'une semaine.

Le nez en l'air, Harry heurta soudain quelqu'un de l'épaule et s'excusa aussitôt. Se retournant, il rougit brutalement et se racla la gorge.

- Ah c'est toi… fit-il en plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

- Potter, la prochaine fois, cesse de compter les pierres du plafond et regarde où tu marche, siffla Malefoy.

Le brun sentit quelque chose lui piquer le cœur mais il ne répliqua pas et disparu dans l'infirmerie, le palpitant tout affolé. Il s'appuya sur le pied d'un lit vide et chercha à se calmer. Il y parvint sans trop de mal mais à chaque rencontre, c'était un peu plus compliqué pour lui de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées…

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous aider ? demanda Pomfresh en s'approchant.

- De la Pimentine, pour mon rhume, s'il vous plait, répondit le brun en s'efforçant de se refaire un visage.

Il se pinça soudain le nez et éternua brutalement. Pomfresh hocha la tête et alla chercher la potion demandée. Le brun resta ensuite assis sur un lit jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles arrêtent de se prendre pour des bouilloires puis il remonta à Gryffondor.

En traversant la grande salle, il regarda à l'intérieur. Les professeurs avaient fait un travail fantastique et les douze immenses sapins verts décorés de multiples boules et guirlandes, trônaient hautainement le long des murs. Le ciel magique faisait neiger sur les tables et le brun sourit un peu bêtement. Autant quand il était enfant il avait détesté Noel de tout son être, autant maintenant il avait chaque année hâte de voir apparaitre à Pré-au-Lard, sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Poudlard, les décorations enchantées et enchanteresses…

/

Les quelques jours de cours qui restaient avant les vacances furent vite expédiés, à croire que les professeurs avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. La majorité quittait effectivement Poudlard pour ces deux semaines de vacances, tout comme la majorité des élèves rentrait chez elle. Harry, lui, apprit avec déception que cette année-là, les Weasley ne feraient pas Noël au Terrier, comme toutes les années. Molly et Arthur devaient en effet se rendre en Allemagne, chez une vieille tante malade et la connaissant, ils allaient devoir passer le réveillon avec elle. Ils laissaient donc Ron et Ginny à Poudlard, mais aussi Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione qui, ayant prévu à l'avance de passer les vacances chez la famille de rouquins, avait envoyé ses parents en séjour romantique en France… pour deux.

Le samedi matin donc, les calèches s'en allèrent en emportant les élèves surexcités tandis qu'une vingtaine d'entre eux leur faisaient des signes de la main depuis le perron enneigé du château.

Entouré de Ron et d'Hermione, le Gryffondor décida de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il avait l'intention de profiter de ces vacances pour rattraper à la fois son sommeil en retard, et à la fois les cours qu'il n'avait pas réussi à assimiler depuis la rentrée.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, comme il rangeait du linge fraichement remonté de la lingerie, le brun tomba sur un loup noir un peu froissé.

- Hé, fit alors Ron en le voyant. Tu te souviens, c'était pour Halloween !

Il lui arracha le masque des mains et le mit sur son visage mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ah ben il doit être à plat, fit alors le rouquin. Dommage. C'était cool comme soirée, hein ?

- Oui, très. Mais bon, ca reste quand même une étrange expérience…

Ron sourit, ne comprenant évidemment pas le sous-entendu, et se mit à ranger aussi son linge. Il laissa ensuite le brun à ses affaires et rejoignit Hermione dans la Salle Commune.

Une fois son ami partit, Harry s'assit sur son lit et saisit le masque. Ses doigts se crispèrent dessus et il sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs lui submergeait les pensées comme un tsunami. Brusquement, il jeta le loup contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un hoquet.

Depuis la nuit d'Halloween, restaient gravées dans sa mémoire ces quelques minutes passées avec Malefoy, sur le sol d'un couloir désaffecté. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient couché ensembles, ils avaient fait l'amour, et ils avaient apprécié autant l'un que l'autre mais le Gryffondor avait ensuite demandé à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus et le blond était partit sans se retourner. Rien n'avait changé depuis lors. Le Serpentard était redevenu froid et mauvais avec le trio Gryffondorien et, bien obligé de se défendre, Harry avait reprit ses habitudes…

- Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça… fit le brun en se tournant sur le dos. On aurait du continuer à se voir, à parler, à se connaitre…

Il renifla et s'assit. Il alla ramasser le loup noir et le déposa tout en haut dans son armoire, sous une pile de t-shirt trop petits qu'il avait la flemme de jeter. Il ne devait plus y penser, cela lui rongeait les entrailles depuis un mois et demi et parfois, des souvenirs polluaient ses rêves et le laissaient tout chancelant le lendemain, incapable de se concentrer en cours.

/

Le mardi soir, veille de Noël, alors qu'ils rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le réveillon, parés de leurs plus beaux vêtements, les trois Gryffondors eurent la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy et Parkinson qui entraient dans la salle, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

- Mais ils sont là eux ? fit Ron, surprit.

- Faut croire, répondit Hermione. Je ne le savais pas… Je ne les ai pas vus depuis vendredi soir…

- Moi non plus. Harry ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta.

- Euh, non, non… fit-il. Aller, on y va, j'ai super faim et ca sent méga bon…

Les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu étonnés, puis tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle superbement décorée. Pour l'occasion, une seule table, ronde et immense, avait été installée près d'une des quatre cheminées de la vaste salle. Elle était dressée de couverts en or massif et décorée d'une nappe blanche et rouge où se promenaient des personnages de Noël, bonhomme de neige, cerfs au nez rouge ou encore petit père-noëls.

- Asseyez-vous, les enfants, fit McGonagall en souriant.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge sombre ornée de fourrure blanche et une guirlande entourait son chapeau pointu. Hagrid, juste à côté d'elle, avait enfilé son plus beau costume en peaux de taupe et avait peigné ses cheveux sommairement. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Harry, ce ne fut ni la tenue extravagante de Trelawney, ni la sempiternelle sobriété de Rogue, mais plutôt un autre Serpentard, déjà assis à table, en train de discuter avec la seule fille de sa maison coincée au château pour les vacances.

- Aller, aller, fit alors McGonagall. Asseyez-vous.

Elle bouscula les Serdaigles qui venaient d'arriver et Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis sur des chaises, côte à côte, sans y voir faire. Le brun, lui, tournant la tête, frôla la syncope et se retourna aussitôt. _Il__était__assis__à__côté__de__Malefoy !_ Le feu lui monta aussitôt aux joues et quand Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il demanda à changer de place avec Ron, qu'il était trop près de la cheminée, mais le rouquin refusa. Il s'était retrouvé à côté d'une plantureuse Serdaigle maquillée comme un camion volé et il ne semblait pas du tout d'avis de la laisser à son meilleur ami…

Anéanti, Harry décida alors de passer tout le repas tourné vers Hermione. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien, Malefoy encore moins même si, au moment du dessert, quand le grand plat de pain d'épice fit le tour de la table, Harry se baissa pour que le Serpentard le passe directement à Hermione…

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas de pain d'épice, tu n'avais qu'à…

Harry piqua deux tranches dans le plat et Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard à Malefoy qui semblait soudain contrarié, mais elle ne dit rien et fit circuler le plat en silence. Une épaisse crème dessert suivit ensuite, puis de la buche glacée, et enfin un gâteau au chocolat moelleux à souhait. Harry refit le même manège pour ces plats mais lorsque les digestifs arrivèrent, le sens changea, au grand dam du brun.

- Passe-moi la théière Potter, tu veux ?

Harry sentit un frisson lui descendre dans le dos mais il s'exécuta et faillit lâcher le récipient de porcelaine en desserrant sa prise avant que Malefoy ne l'ai en main. Comme il le posait sur la table un peu lourdement, le blond siffla tout bas :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, mais je sens que c'est ma faute. Attends-moi à la fin de la soirée où tu sais. Tiens Pansy ! Attention… ajouta-t-il en se détournant vivement.

Harry tressaillit violemment quand les paroles du blond atteignirent son cerveau un peu embrumé par la riche nourriture. Il but lentement son thé brulant, avala encore du pain d'épice par-dessus, répondit aux questions d'Hermione en faisant en sorte de maitriser sa voix et enfin, _enfin __!,_ la soirée prit fin. Il était à peine minuit et McGonagall renvoya tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et un joyeux noël.

- Je ne suis pas bien, fit Harry comme ils quittaient la Grande Salle, Hermione, Ron et lui. Je vais aller prendre l'air un moment dans le parc…

- Oui, tu es tout pâle, fit Hermione. Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Elle posa sa main contre le front légèrement humide puis secoua la tête. Elle recommanda à son meilleur ami de ne pas trop s'attarder puis Ron et elle remontèrent à Gryffondor. Harry, lui, sortit dans le parc en s'enroulant dans sa cape et attendit que les lampes s'atténuent pour rentrer. Il prit alors la direction de ce petit couloir où Malefoy et lui avaient « fait connaissance », un mois et demi plus tôt.

- Personne…

Harry n'entra pas dans le couloir, sans doute de peur de flancher. Il recula d'un pas et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Gryffondor quand un fourmillement se propagea dans son échine. Il leva les yeux et vit Malefoy. La surprise passée, il se détourna aussitôt mais le blond lui fondit dessus et lui prit le bras.

- Où tu compte aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée, tu as même été impoli, pourquoi ça ?

Harry regarda la longue main accrochée à son bras et le blond le lâcha. Le brun lui fit ensuite face et humidifia ses lèvres en reniflant.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? demanda alors le Serpentard. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous a été fantastique, je ne le nie pas et ne le ferais jamais, mais Potter…

- Oui, je sais, répondit le Gryffondor. Je sais. Nous sommes ennemis, nous sommes deux garçons, nous n'avons strictement rien en commun…

Il baissa la tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il regarda alors le blond dans les yeux.

- Mais nous avons couché ensemble… acheva-t-il.

Malefoy eut un léger soubresaut. Il se crispa, ferma les yeux et se détourna.

- Où tu vas ? demanda alors Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose ?

- Et quoi ? Parce que tu crois que notre entourage va réagir comment si demain nous annonçons que nous avons couché ensemble il y a un mois et demi et que depuis, plus rien ne va ? Potter, c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi de continuer à vivre en faisant comme si de rien n'était mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

- Si, continuer en nous cachant.

Malefoy releva le menton.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et renifla. Il se détourna en se grattant la tête et ferma les yeux. Il s'appuya contre le mur et Malefoy soupira.

- Cette situation ne peut pas durer, fit-il.

- Non, tu crois ? demanda sèchement Harry, la voix chargée.

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Ca fait un mois, Malefoy, un mois ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, moi, je me bats pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi, moi ? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi tu ne serais plus debout là maintenant !

Il assena des coups d'index furieux dans le vide entre le brun et lui. Il se détourna ensuite et Harry s'essuya rageusement les joues en reniflant bruyamment.

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi ! fit-il alors en inspirant profondément.

- Non, non, justement !

Le blond donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche et Harry le regarda, surpris. Il déglutit puis s'approcha et passa sous le bras tendu. Il s'adossa au mur et posa une main sur la joue du blond qui détourna la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Malefoy… Tu es le maître de ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux !

- Non. Pas moi.

Il s'éloigna mais le Gryffondor lui prit la main et le ramena à lui. Il lança ses bras sur sa nuque et le blond l'entoura de ses bras, le nez dans son épaule.

- Si, tu n'es pas un pantin… fit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Et ce n'est pas ta Marque des Ténèbres qui t'obligera à être le jouet de Voldemort.

Il le repoussa alors et l'embrassa doucement.

- D'accord ?

Malefoy appuya son front contre celui du brun et secoua soudain la tête. Il s'éloigna brusquement et agrippa son bras droit en s'accroupissant sur le sol.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le blond lâcha un rire amer.

- Il n'est pas de ton avis, on dirait, fit-il en remontant sa manche.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant son amant et lui prit le poignet. Il regarda l'horrible marque en forme de tête de mort et soudain, il plaqua sa paume dessus et serra les dents. Une fumée grise monta alors entre les doigts du Gryffondor et Malefoy lui prit l'épaule de son autre main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête ! Potter, arrête… arrête…

Malefoy plongea sa main libre dans les cheveux bruns et s'y accrocha.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie…

- Je ne fais rien ! s'exclama le brun. Ma main est collée… Argh !

Il y eut soudain un éclair vert et le Gryffondor fut projeté contre le mur.

- Harry !

Le brun se redressa en secouant la tête.

- Je vais bien… Ca va…

Malefoy le prit par les bras et le tira à lui. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer avant de le repousser et de le menacer de le gifler.

- Elle est pour toi si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu as fait ! fit-il.

Harry déglutit. Il ferma un œil puis se redressa et prit le poignet du blond.

- Regarde… fit-il.

- Ma marque… elle est redevenue normale ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, stupide Gryffon ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… répondit le brun en regardant sa paume douloureuse. Quand j'ai posé ma main sur le Marque, j'ai aussitôt eut l'impression qu'elle était collée, je… Je n'arrivais à la retirer ! Je voulais juste la cacher, je…

Il serra le poing et Malefoy regarda son tatouage. Il avait viré au gris et les serpents qui ondulaient paresseusement s'étaient recroquevillés, comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur.

- On dirait… On dirait qu'il a mal, fit le Serpentard.

- Il ?

- Le tatouage…

Le blond tendit le bras droit et Harry posa sa main sur son poing serré et constata que le crâne faisait la grimace et que les serpents se chevauchaient en désordre. Soudain, le Gryffondor eut une illumination. Il lâcha le poing serré et approcha sa main du tatouage. Les serpents furent aussitôt pris de panique et c'est tout juste si le tatouage ne s'enfuyait pas…

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demanda Malefoy, surpris. Je n'ai jamais vu un tatouage faire ça…

- Je crois savoir, répondit le brun.

- Ah ?

- Parce qu'on a un lien spécial, toi et moi, maintenant.

- Un lien… ?

Malefoy cligna des yeux et sembla soudain comprendre.

- Alors parce qu'on a couché ensembles, tu peux l'empêcher de m'approcher ? demanda-t-il.

- De t'approcher, non, mais de t'attirer à lui, oui… Apparemment. L'amour de ma mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi à apparemment le pouvoir d'empêcher le Lord de communiquer avec toi…

- Apparemment ? Parce que tu n'en savais rien ?

- Non. Je… Je ne cherchais pas spécialement à faire ça, je voulais juste qu'il te laisse tranquille, au moins ce soir, je…

Harry se tut alors en secouant la tête, un peu plus choqué qu'il ne le croyait. Malefoy souffla alors longuement. Il haussa les sourcils puis s'assit en tailleur et secoua la tête à son tour en baissant sa manche.

- Mais tout cela ne nous avance pas, fit-il. Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas s'afficher devant les autres élèves et les professeurs… J'ai une réputation, et toi aussi…

Harry baissa brusquement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il opina du chef et s'adossa au mur, une jambe relevée et le bras posé dessus. Il eut soudain un rire et soupira.

- C'est ironique, non ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas… Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor regarda son amant et eut un maigre sourire.

- Alors que je pensais enfin avoir trouvé la personne qui était faite pour moi, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà pris… fit-il.

- Je ne suis pas déjà prit, répondit le Serpentard.

- Si… Voldemort a ton cœur et ton âme, Malefoy, et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu seras toujours à lui… Jusqu'à ta mort.

Le brun baissa les yeux et eut un bref soupir. Il passa sa main sous son nez et Malefoy se pencha alors sur lui. Il lui prit la bouche et Harry lui agrippa les cheveux.

- Je ne suis à _personne_, fit le Serpentard en reculant.

Harry sourit.

- Même pas à moi ?

- Non.

- Juste cette nuit ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- Non.

- S'il te plait…

- On avait dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre… rappela alors le Serpentard en s'adossant au mur à son tour. Ce n'est pas sain pour nous…

- De quoi ? De prendre du plaisir ?

- Non, de se torturer avec…

Le Gryffondor haussa brièvement les sourcils. Il laissa planer l'ombre d'un sourire, prit la main du blond dans la sienne, la serra un instant puis se leva en soupirant.

- Joyeux Noel, chéri, fit-il en s'éloignant avec un signe de la main.

Malefoy le regarda partir et soudain, jura et sauta sur ses pieds. Il saisit le brun à bras le corps et le poussa contre un mur pour l'embrasser presque sauvagement. Harry, d'abord surpris, répondit aussitôt au baiser et la fièvre s'empara peu à peu de son corps si bien qu'ils durent faire une pause pour prendre le temps de se trouver un coin où ils ne risqueraient pas d'êtres surpris. Avisant le recoin qui avait vu leurs premiers ébats, Malefoy chercha à y entrainer le Gryffondor mais celui-ci secoua la tête et le poussa dans une salle de classe. Pas question de refaire l'amour sur un tapis élimé, la dernière fois, il avait mit plus d'une semaine à se débarrasser de ses courbatures.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent tout au fond de la classe vide et plongée dans le noir, et le brun fit apparaitre un tas de couvertures et un matelas. Ils s'écroulèrent aussitôt dessus, et expédièrent un round en quelques minutes.

.

S'effondrant sur Harry, Malefoy lui mordit l'épaule durement et le brun serra ses jambes. Le corps luisant, le souffle court et le cœur affolé, les deux garçons se regardèrent et Harry sourit. Il changea alors de position et le blond se retira de lui. Il roula sur le côté et le brun s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Prêt pour un second round ? demanda-t-il en glissant une main sournoise entre les cuisses de son amant qui réagit aussitôt.

- A ton avis ? demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Il agrippa alors le Gryffondor par la nuque et décida de mener le jeu une nouvelle fois mais son amant n'était pas de cet avis aussi il le fit mettre sur le dos et se glissa sur lui en gémissant. C'est en sentant le blond en lui qu'Harry réalisa à quel point son amant lui avait manqué. Il décida donc de tempérer ce second round et alla chercher les lèvres du Serpentard tout en ondulant lascivement des hanches. Il lui caressa le torse, les flancs, les cuisses, laissa courir ses lèvres sur le moindre centimètre carré de peau et chaque contact arrachait un gémissement au blond qui n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le Gryffondor au moment de jouir. Il n'en eut pas besoin, Harry se répandit sur lui dans le même mouvement puis roula sur le côté et le blond reprit un mouvement de balancier qui arracha des cris de jouissance pure au Gryffondor.

- Comment… Comment j'ai fait pour pouvoir croire que c'était rien ? demanda celui-ci.

- Tu y as cru toi ? haleta Malefoy en lui souriant.

Il s'allongea sur lui et lui donna un brusque coup de reins. Harry se cambra et secoua la tête.

- J'en ai rêvé pendant des semaines ! fit-il.

Le blond l'embrassa. Il lui mordit l'oreille puis l'embrassa dans le cou et se libéra une seconde fois à l'intérieur de son amant avant de se retirer lentement. Harry gémit et le serra contre lui…

.

L'aube se levait quand les deux garçons, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, décidèrent qu'il serait peut-être temps pour eux de rejoindre les leurs. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur corps dise stop mais aucun n'avait envie de quitter ce lit de fortune planqué sous une table au fond d'une salle de cours.

- Faut qu'on trouve un moyen… soupira Harry, la tête soutenue par une main.

Il dessina des arabesques sur le ventre de Malefoy qui lui prit la main et lui embrassa les doigts.

- On verra ça un autre jour, d'accord ? fit-il. Aller !

Il se leva alors et grogna. Harry le regarda s'étirer de toute sa hauteur, entièrement nu, puis il soupira et s'assit au bord du matelas pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il enfila son boxer pensivement puis son pantalon et il boutonnait sa chemise quand Malefoy s'agenouilla devant lui en enfilant son pull.

- Hm ? fit le brun.

- Potter, on s'enlise une fois de plus dans cette drogue, fit-il. Cette nuit a été encore plus violente et intense que la première fois, où allons-nous comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Laisse-moi réfléchir jusqu'à la rentrée et je te dirais, d'accord ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais finalement renonça et hocha la tête. Harry lui prit le menton et l'embrassa doucement. Ils se relevèrent ensuite et firent place nette avant de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée où ils se séparèrent.

/

Les Weasley, qui avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la vieille tante de Molly, furent rentrés au Terrier pour le Nouvel An et rassemblèrent leur famille. Harry et Hermione furent de la partie et ils durent demander à partir exceptionnellement quelques jours avant la rentrée mais McGonagall le leur accorda. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils étaient prisonniers…

- Bonne année !

- Bonne année ! Bonne année !

Lorsque le douzième de minuit retentit sur la pendule de la maison, tout le monde se leva pour s'embrasser. Hermione eut droit à un baiser de la part de tous les garçons de la maison Weasley, excepté Arthur, bien évidemment, qui réservait le sien pour sa femme. La Gryffondor, rouge pivoine, les maudit au centuple et tous se mirent à rire. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ca mais au moins, son dernier nouvel an passé en tant que sorcière de premier cycle, elle s'en souviendrait !

Néanmoins, la fête prit rapidement fin car le lendemain, à onze heures, il fallait être dans le Poudlard Express pour regagner le château et ainsi finir l'année.

/

Les visages croisés dans le couloir du train étaient froissés et beaucoup d'élèves comptaient sur les sept heures de voyage pour finir une nuit bien trop courte à leur goût. Inconsciemment, Harry chercha Malefoy des yeux sur le quai, puis dans chaque compartiment ouvert, tout en rejoignant le sien, mais il ne croisa aucune tête blond platine.

A midi, le chariot de friandises s'arrêta devant leur compartiment et les trois Gryffondors prirent plusieurs sachets de bonbons chacun, même si Molly leur avait fait un casse-croûte avant de partir.

- Malefoy n'est pas encore venu nous embêter, c'est étrange, fit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Ouais… Il a peut-être trouvé une poule à dorloter, va savoir ! fit Ron en s'esclaffant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. L'absence du Serpentard lui faisait une boule au ventre mais il ignorait pourquoi. Se levant, il annonça aller aux toilettes et s'enferma dans l'étroite cabine mixte contenant deux sièges et deux urinoirs. Il se cala dans l'un de ces derniers et Blaise s'installa contre l'autre.

- Il n'est pas là, Malefoy ? demanda alors le Gryffondor.

- Nan, répondit le Serpentard à la peau noire. Pourquoi, ca t'intéresse ?

- Nan, juste pour savoir, je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Tu sais où il est ?

- Il a passé le réveillon du Nouvel An avec ses parents, j'en sais pas plus…

Blaise alla ensuite se laver les mains et quitta les toilettes. Harry soupira. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, se regarda dans le miroir, les mains sous l'eau et soudain, regarda sa paume droite. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir, quand il avait touchée la Marque des Ténèbres du Serpentard ? Est-ce que c'était la magie de Lily qui avait tenu à distance celle du Lord ?

- Je croyais que ca ne fonctionnait plus depuis qu'il m'avait prit du sang… fit le brun à mi-voix.

Il ressentit alors le long de son bras un picotement désagréable et il se gratta à travers son pull. Les fourmis s'estompèrent et il se sécha les mains puis retourna auprès de ses amis qui rigolaient avec Neville et Ginny, tous deux les ayant rejoint.

/

Lorsque la nuit tomba, vers dix-sept heures, et qu'Hermione dormait profondément, Harry observa Ron un moment. Celui-ci faisait des mots croisés sur un magasine et, étendant ses jambes sur la banquette d'en face, le brun demanda :

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'est pas dans le train, Malefoy ?

- Hein ? Je n'en sais rien… Son père l'a peut-être amené directement à Poudlard, ca ne serait pas étonnant, répondit Ron en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Nan juste pour savoir, je trouve ca bizarre, c'est tout… Bon, réveille-moi quand on sera arrivé…

- Mhm…

Le brun se rencogna contre la fenêtre et se couvrit de sa cape. Il soupira puis ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il somnola plusieurs minutes mais le fourmillement de son bras continuait de le déranger par intermittence, comme une piqure de moustique qui se réveille quand vous y pensez…

- Bon sang… grommela le Gryffondor en repoussant sa cape.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

- Ca me démange depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai du me faire piquer…

Il se gratta vigoureusement l'avant-bras puis remonta sa manche et jura.

- Wah ! fit Ron en lâchant ses mots-croisés. C'est quoi ça ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Harry leva son bras et fit en sorte que le néon du compartiment éclaire les quatre longues stries rouge vif qui partaient de son poignet et remontaient jusqu'à son coude.

- On dirait une marque de griffes… fit Ron.

Il toucha du doigt la plus fine et hocha la tête.

- Ce _sont_ des marques de griffes… Tu t'es fait attaquer par un chien ou quoi ?

- Mais nan, même pas ! Réveille Hermione.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La brunette sursauta et, hirsute, écouta Ron puis s'approcha d'Harry en baillant. Elle regarda les stries sur son bras, tira sa baguette magique et murmura plusieurs formules qui n'eurent aucun effet.

- Je ne vois pas ce que c'est… fit-elle. Oh ! Ca grandit !

Harry recula dans son siège en tendant un peu plus le bras, comme si ce simple geste allait faire reculer les marques rouges.

Il y eut soudain un bruit strident et le train eut plusieurs secousses.

- On est arrivés, fit Hermione. Habille-toi, on fonce voir Pomfresh.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Ils emballèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le train en premier puis galopèrent jusqu'aux grilles du château. Ils déboulèrent les tous premiers dans le hall, faisant sursauter McGonagall qui attendait la première calèche.

- Mais que faites-vous ici, tous les trois ? demanda-t-elle. Le train vient à peine d'arriver…

- Vas avec Harry, fit alors Hermione.

Les deux garçons disparurent dans les couloirs et Hermione expliqua à McGonagall qu'Harry avait découvert sur son bras droit de longues marques rouges, comme des griffures, et qu'elles avaient grandit sous leurs yeux.

- Des griffures ? Mais…

McGonagall regarda le sommet des escaliers pensivement.

- Venez, miss, fit-elle alors.

Confiant l'accueil des élèves à Rogue et Hagrid, la Directrice emmena Hermione jusqu'à son bureau où elle tira un gros ouvrage de la bibliothèque. Elle le déposa sur une table et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise.

- C'est cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se pencha sur la gravure en noir et blanc. Elle représentait un homme, torse-nu, qui tendait le bras droit devant lui. Quatre marques étaient dessinées depuis son poignet et courraient sur son bras et son torse, se terminant presque au niveau de son cœur.

- Oui, fit la brunette. C'est ça… Mais comment le saviez-vous ?

McGonagall passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- C'est une sorte de malédiction, fit-elle en parcourant le texte accolé à l'image. J'ai vu la même chose il y a environ soixante ans. J'étais un tout jeune professeur et un soir, les Préfets de Serdaigle ont amené à l'infirmerie l'un des leurs qui présentait quatre stries courtes à l'intérieur du poignet. L'infirmière de l'époque à jeté plusieurs sortilèges mais rien n'y a fait, les trait ont grandit jusqu'à son épaule, puis se sont étalés sur son torse…

McGonagall tapota le livre du doigt.

- Et ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce garçon est mort dans la nuit, fit-elle.

- Quoi ?

Hermione pâlit brusquement et bondit.

- Mais, mais, mais…

- Attendez, laissez-moi finir, reprit alors McGonagall. Ce n'est qu'après le décès du garçon que nous avons eut connaissance de faits qui ont mis la puce à l'oreille du Professeur Dippet. Ce garçon aimait les siens, et à l'époque, ils devaient se cacher pour être tranquilles. Le jeune homme avait un amant depuis plusieurs années déjà, au sein même de l'école, et le Directeur de Serdaigle de l'époque était dans la confidence. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un Serdaigle.

- Un quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Un Serpentard. Un fils de Mage Noir, Mage Noir lui-même.

- Mais les Mangemorts n'ont existé que bien après… fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais pas la magie noire. Beaucoup de gens associent magie noire et Mangemorts de nos jours, mais avant, il y avait juste la magie blanche d'un coté et la magie noire de l'autre et certaines lignées étaient uniquement l'une ou uniquement l'autre.

- Et… Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les marques de Harry, ou de ce garçon, du reste…

- Notre Serdaigle et son Serpentard avaient cette relation depuis qu'ils étaient en deuxième année, fit McGonagall. Quand le Serdaigle est décédé, ils étaient tous deux à la fin de leur septième année et avaient déjà prévu de s'installer ensembles, mais cela n'a pas été de l'avis du père du Serpentard…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire que… Non ! Non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! Et avec quel Serpentard, d'abord ?

Elle se tut brusquement et tituba. Elle s'appuya contre la table et secoua la tête.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, Madame…

- Pourtant les faits sont là… fit McGonagall. Monsieur Potter a ou a eut une aventure avec un Serpentard et cela n'a pas plus à quelqu'un…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, fit-elle. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry… Harry…

Elle laissa tomber ses mains contre ses flancs et McGonagall lui serra l'épaule dans la sienne en disant :

- Monsieur Potter est un grand garçon, miss Granger… S'il a été attiré par le charme de Monsieur Malefoy, nous n'y pouvons rien…

La Gryffondor continua de secouer la tête mais ne trouva plus rien à redire, en état de choc. On frappa soudain à la porte et Ron apparut, suivit de Rogue et Pomfresh.

- Les élèves sont en train de diner, fit le sombre professeur. Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ?

McGonagall poussa le livre vers lui et Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Vous devez vous tromper, fit-il.

- Les faits sont là, répondit le Directrice.

Pomfresh s'approcha du livre et hocha la tête.

- Oui, fit-elle. C'est bien cela… Cela voudrait dire que Monsieur Potter a eut une aventure avec un Serpentard, Minerva ?

- En effet, Poppy…

Ron regarda les trois adultes de travers et soudain Hermione fondit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

- Retournez à Gryffondor, fit alors McGonagall. Un repas vous y attend. Restez-y, nous allons régler cette histoire…

- D'accord… Aller viens, Mione… On rentre…

Le rouquin entraina son amie hors du bureau et Rogue regarda McGonagall.

- Je l'aurais su s'ils se voyaient, fit-il. Potter est maladroit et Monsieur Malefoy est loin d'être quelqu'un de discret…

- Je n'étais pas au courant, fit Pomfresh en secouant la tête. Qui sait depuis quand cela dure ?

- Peu importe, répondit McGonagall. Nous devons nous occuper de Potter. Severus, vous savez où vous devez vous rendre cette nuit…

- Je suis déjà partit.

Rogue tourna les talons et disparu dans un tourbillon de capes noires. La Directrice se tourna ensuite vers Pomfresh qui embarqua le livre et retourna auprès d'Harry…

/

Rogue reparut au beau milieu d'une vaste salle à manger plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un feu mourant dispensait un peu de lumière et le sombre professeur traversa la salle jusqu'à une double porte qu'il poussa. Elle s'ouvrit sur un bureau rectangulaire, parfaitement éclairé, et son unique occupant lui adressa une œillade un peu fatiguée.

- Severus… ? Que se passe-t-il, je ne t'attendais pas avant demain, fit Voldemort en se redressant.

Il bailla discrètement et se servit du vin.

- Il est tard, ne traine pas, ajouta-t-il.

- Potter est malade, asséna alors Rogue.

- Mais encore ?

Complètement réveillé, le Lord fit asseoir son espion et Rogue ajouta :

- Il a été la cible de la « malédiction » de Serpentard.

- Quoi ?

Voldemort parut surpris. Il bu son vin puis se resservit et poussa la bouteille vers Rogue qui en prit une coupe en disant :

- Il apparaitrait que notre petite fouine se soit acoquinée d'un Serpentard et que cela ait déplu à l'un d'eux…

- Et qui est ce Serpentard ?

- Mon imbécile de fils, gronda une voix dans l'ombre.

Rogue réprima un frisson et Lucius sortit des ombres, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Explique-toi, Lucius ?

Malefoy père s'assit près de Rogue et Voldemort le regarda un instant.

- J'ai apprit, fortuitement, alors qu'il en parlait avec sa mère à titre privé, que mon crétin de fils avait partagé le lit de cet abruti de survivant, à deux reprises, semble-t-il, fit alors l'homme blond. J'ai donc décidé de sévir.

Voldemort pinça les lèvres et Rogue serra les mâchoires.

- Tu es conscient que tu es en train de tuer Potter ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Voldemort abattit soudain sa main sur le bureau et les deux hommes bondirent de frayeur.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait le droit de vie et de mort sur Potter, et c'est moi ! tonna-t-il, soudain furieux.

- M-M-M-Mais Seigneur, il… fit Lucius.

- Silence ! s'exclama le Lord. Annule immédiatement le sortilège que tu lui as lancé et fais-moi le plaisir de renvoyer ton fils au collège !

- Mais, je…

- Si-len-ce !

Le Lord s'empara soudain de la bouteille de vin et la jeta dans le feu d'un geste enragé. Les flammes rugirent sous l'apport d'alcool et Rogue et Lucius frémirent. Le Lord Noir se mettait rarement dans une telle fureur, sauf si l'un de ses fidèles osait s'en prendre à Harry Potter sans qu'il l'ait ordonné. C'était à lui et à lui _seul_ de tuer le Gryffondor, pas à un Mangemort !

- Obéit ! s'exclama alors Voldemort en regardant Lucius. Libère Potter de ton sortilège et expédie ton fils à Poudlard, maintenant !

Lucius ne se fit pas prier. Terrifié, il quitta le bureau en courant et Voldemort s'appuya sur le bureau en haletant. Il se rassit ensuite et Rogue, silencieux, attendit qu'il parle à nouveau.

- Rentre à Poudlard, fit-il au bout de quelque secondes. Assure-toi que la malédiction est levée et que Drago est rentré.

- Et pour eux deux ?

- Laisse-les s'amuser, fit le Lord. Tant qu'ils ne font que s'envoyer en l'air, laisse-les faire. Mais si tu sens qu'ils commencent à tomber amoureux, fais en sorte de les séparer. Je dois tuer Potter sans que cela ne blesse qui que ce soit hormis sa famille. Va maintenant !

Rogue hocha la tête puis transplana.

/

A Poudlard, cependant, Harry, qui s'était évanoui en arrivant à l'infirmerie, se redressa brusquement dans son lit en reprenant son air, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Pomfresh en bondissant de sa chaise. Merlin soit Loué !

Elle se rua sur le Gryffondor, lui saisit le bras et remonta la manche de pyjama.

- Plus rien ! fit-elle. C'est un miracle !

McGonagall apparut alors et Harry la regarda. La Directrice lui sourit et soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand et cogna sourdement contre le mur.

- Potter !

Malefoy s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande pièce et Harry se tourna vers lui. Lentement, le blond s'approcha et Pomfresh s'éloigna. Le Serpentard ne leur jeta même pas un regard et les deux femmes sourirent quand Harry entoura ses bras sur le cou du blond.

- Laissons-les un moment, fit McGonagall.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et elles sortirent dans le couloir.

Malefoy s'assit alors au bord du lit du brun qui recula et l'embrassa vivement.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train, je…

- Potter, mon père est au courant pour nous deux, le coupa alors le Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai simplement révélé à ma mère, sous serment de fidélitas ! Il a du entendre notre conversation et…

Il avisa soudain le livre sur le sol. Pomfresh l'avait fait tomber quand Harry s'était réveillé, et il le ramassa.

- C'est ça ! fit Harry. C'est ce que j'ai eut au bras !

Malefoy lu le texte accolé à la gravure et jura soudain entre ses dents.

- Je vais le tuer ! fit-il en se levant.

- Non !

Harry le retint par le poignet.

- Potter, mon père a voulu te tuer !

- Oui… Oui, c'est peut-être vrai mais…

- C'est même sûr ! répondit le blond. Ce sortilège, là, c'est de la magie noire qui date de bien avant les Mangemorts. Mon père s'en est servit contre toi parce qu'il n'a pas supporté d'apprendre que toi et moi on avait couché ensemble !

Harry pâlit.

- Mais… fit-il. Je pensais que j'avais été piqué par quelque chose, je…

- Potter… Mon père te tuera la prochaine fois que tu croiseras son chemin, fit-il en lui prenant les épaules dans ses mains. On ne doit plus jamais se voir !

Le brun avala sa salive douloureusement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et le blond l'embrassa alors longuement sur le front.

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça… fit-il.

- Que… ?

Il recula de quelques pas et tira sa baguette magique. La pointant sur le brun, il ferma les yeux et un flot de larmes roula sur ses joues.

- Non… Chéri, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… fit Harry en se mettant à pleurer. Non, Drago…

Il voulu se lever mais le blond recula encore d'un pas et murmura :

- _Oubliettes !_

Le brun prit le rayon argenté en pleine poitrine et s'effondra alors sur ses oreillers, le visage figé sous la surprise. Son corps se détendit ensuite et il sombra dans le sommeil. Malefoy, lui, s'effondra sur les genoux et McGonagall s'approcha. Elle le prit par les épaules, l'aida à se relever puis le serra contre elle.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Drago… fit-elle en lui frottant le dos. Je peux en faire autant pour vous, si vous le désirez…

Le blond recula et s'essuya les joues. Il secoua la tête et regarda Harry. Il déglutit puis quitta l'infirmerie et McGonagall inspira profondément. Elle avait assisté à la scène et, pour avoir du le faire à plusieurs reprises dans sa jeunesse, elle savait qu'effacer les souvenirs d'un personne chère n'avait rien de simple… surtout lorsque l'on devait ensuite continuer à vivre en voyant l'autre personne vivre comme si vous n'existiez pas…

S'approchant du lit du brun, McGonagall lui caressa le front et passa son pouce sur la cicatrice. Elle récupéra le livre, le ferma, éteignit la lampe puis s'en alla…

.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, vous pouvez y aller, je vous laisse le choix des armes mais faites vite, je ne veux pas souffrir inutilement...<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Phénix_


End file.
